


tears can fill an ocean too

by yemeles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yemeles/pseuds/yemeles
Summary: "Everything he used to do was to protect himself. Covering every contingency, including a broken heart, was his own version of a love letter to himself. "key word here being "used to" because once sakusa finds himself swimming in the love that hajime gives him, he realises that love isn't too bad and he also gets to laugh at his lover for having a perm in the past as a bonus
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	tears can fill an ocean too

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this and i hope you all enjoy!

_ “into the day as by dream I swim. to the music of nourished meaning.”―  _ **_dejan stojanovic_ **

  
  


In books, for centuries, the act of falling in love for centuries has been described as something akin to drowning, but Sakusa thinks they’ve misinterpreted the feeling of cool breathlessness to something so extreme. For him, falling in love felt like swimming in waters that would change temperature just for him. On days where he needed something cool, to shade him and protect him - he swam through fresh tides of love. Warmer, more searing waves were reserved for when his youth would shine through in bold actions. 

Sometimes he swam in silence, but a hum of contentment would fill his ears. 

Love had been a spectacle that Sakusa could only observe before, in the way Bokuto would gush with adoration about his husband, how Hinata’s eyes would just shine with what you could only call love when it came to Oikawa. His walls were built in a defense, a guardianship of his heart, and no one had ever managed to enter his order. Everything he used to do was to protect himself. Covering every contingency, including a broken heart, was his own version of a love letter to himself. 

Until he started to swim in love. Then he realised you can’t break love the same way you can break a heart, that the only way he would end up with a broken heart would be if he swam in love— but his body moved before his mind. It became too late. 

He can hear Iwaizumi’s voice as he strokes his face. Familiar crinkles around his eyes, forming with his honest smile. “You can’t plan for everything, and that’s okay, Kiyoomi.”

And if he can’t plan for everything, then he should enjoy what he already has. Just keep swimming, keep swimming, because oceans don’t end just like that.

Sakusa also learns through love that tears can fill oceans too, because everytime he sees Iwaizumi, still tanned from the Californian sun, he feels like crying for hours on end because he’s just so beautiful, everything about him was perfect. The short crop of his hair gives way for you to really study the rest of his features and if you look close enough, there are light freckles adorning his nose bridge. 

‘It’s not fair,’ he thinks most of the time, with a lump in his throat. Who let this man, who was kind and gentle with his words, fast and sharp with his wit, into his life?

And don’t get him started on Iwaizumi’s voice. Low, silky, and gentle. It makes Sakusa distraught and his ears always manage to hear it cut through the air. Even when Iwaizumi acts a little bit more on the dramatic side and complains about his best friend, it’ll always be Sakusa’s favourite sound.

From his high school days up until now, Iwaizumi has always been intimidating. Or, at least, that's what the whispers told him. He used to be a fellow ace but Itachiyama never went against Aoba Johsai during their time, a blessed curse because Sakusa burns to know everything about the other man. To know him throughout. But he survives through it, because Iwaizumi manages to answer all of his unasked questions in lazy afternoons with his hands running through Sakusa’s hair and other times whilst he massages him after practice. 

“Did you know,” Iwaizumi says one day, “I had a perm back when I was a first year.”

Opening his mouth to start venturing into this new and random fact, Sakusa was going to say  _ show me pictures,  _ but before any sound could come out, Iwaizumi had already interrupted.

“No, I deleted all the pictures and burned all the photos,” he said.

Sakusa looked at the man he loved and hopped out of his lap to search for his phone whilst the other looked smugly at him. “You won’t find them on my old profiles or anything,” he sing-songs.

But that’s not what Sakusa was planning to do. Quickly finding his phone, he calls Oikawa. Iwaizumi must be really tired today because he doesn’t realise what Sakusa is doing until he hears the voice of his best friend going, “Yoohoo, Sakusa-san! Have you finally realised Iwa-chan is a menace and are looking for a better man? Because I have to regretfully inform you that I am happily married.” 

“No and no, but I am looking for something,” he swats away at Iwaizumi who lunges for the phone “Hajime you will not take this phone out of my hand. Anyways, I heard Iwa-chan had a perm as a first year, send me the pictures, please.”

“My pleasure, Sakusa-san,” Oikawa chortles over the phone. The call ends, but Iwaizumi doesn’t stop trying to steal his phone. 

There once was a point where Sakusa was ridiculously jealous of Oikawa. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were so close it was unbelievable, it made the waters he swam in scalding, but nothing ever slipped with Iwaizumi, so he was reassured that their feelings were purely platonic, and with Oikawa marrying Hinata, there wasn’t anything to be jealous of. In fact, pairing up with either one of the two to bully the other was the best fun he’d ever had.

“Babe, I thought you loved me,” Iwaizumi says very seriously as they lie in bed that night.

“I love you so much it makes me want to cry, but I needed to see your perm. For serotonin purposes.”


End file.
